


The Sheikah of Time

by TheRedeemer1995



Series: The Sheikah Timelines [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Link Is Zelda's Retainer, Alternate Universe - Link Was Raised By The Sheikah Tribe Instead Of The Kokiri, Alternate Universe - Sheikah!Link, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Hylean Soldiers Are Useless, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Legend of Zelda References, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link Still Needs Regular Equips Though, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), Multiple Gerudo Tribes, Ocarina of Time, Ocarina of Time Spoilers, Retelling, Sheik is Zelda, Sheikah Link (Legend of Zelda), Sheikah Slate, Sheikah! Link, Talking Link (Legend of Zelda), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Triforce, Time Travel, What-If, Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedeemer1995/pseuds/TheRedeemer1995
Summary: Found among the ashes of war, a mere babe was given the name Link and taken in by a group of his Majesty's most trusted servants, known as the Sheikah Tribe, to be raised and trained in the ways of their tribe. Years have passed since then, and the young Link has become the retainer of the young and beautiful Princess Zelda, whom he has developed a crush on, just as she has developed a crush on him. But, as the recently crowned King of the Gerudo Tribe known as the Yiga Clan, a sinister man called Ganondorf, who seems disturbingly familiar to the princess and her retainer, arrives at the castle and dark clouds begin to cover all of Hyrule, the time has come for young Link to take his rightful place among the greatest and noblest of legends, and become the Hero of Time foretold to save Hyrule in its darkest and most desperate hour.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: The Sheikah Timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Sheikah of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, prospective readers! Welcome to my very first Legend of Zelda project. This project is an older one of mine that I had scrapped due to a seemingly impossible roadblock in my plans and my designs, but, now that I've FINALLY gotten the chance to sink my teeth into Breath of The Wild, my passion for this project has been restored! The origins for how this little experiment is about is as simple as can be. I was looking up walkthroughs on YouTube for Ocarina of Time 3D one day when an idea fell into my head: what if Link was raised by a different tribe or race of creatures and not the Kokiri? And thus, this idea was born! Well, enough babbling, let us start the game!

_Prologue_

_A Babe Found In The Ashes_

_In the vast infinity of the time-space continuum, there have been a multitude of incidents referred to as fracture points._

_It is an event in history where a great vicissitude ensues, an occurrence so catastrophic that it creates a fracture in time, resulting in the creation of new dimensions. Each one of these dimensions is completely distinct, its future irrevocably changed by said event._

_Imagine time as a river. It is constantly flowing, meandering every now and then as the decisions we make every day take their effect and ripple out tenfold, affecting everything around us._

_A fracture point creates divergences based on every possible outcome of the event, splitting the river of time into smaller tributaries. Each tributary branches off, going in its own direction, the future of this time stream completely different than the other tributaries._

_One such fracture point was the Great War that consumed the land of Hyrule in the pursuit of the Triforce, a magical artifact that was said to grant the wish of any mortal who laid his or her hands upon it. In one time flow, a mother and her child fled from the flames of war to the Forbidden Forest, where the mother begged the forest spirit of the Great Deku Tree to take care of her son before succumbing to her wounds, to which the Great Deku Tree obliged._

_What happened after is a tale for another place, another time. Instead, let us turn our gaze to another stream in the river of time. Here, the mother was consumed by the flames of war, and was unable to get her child into the arms of the Great Deku Tree. However, the same cannot be said of the child..._

_Battlefield-Southeast Hyrule Field_

The grass of the massive Hyrule Field was scorched black with the still-smoldering fires of war stained red with the blood of the Hylians who had fought and killed one another in their devotion to either the Hyrule Royal Family, which was rumored to have a child on the way, or else two mighty armies pursuit of the Sacred Realm, the resting place of the mighty Triforce, said to have the power to grant any wish to whomsoever held it in their grasp. A power that brought out the greed and desire of many a man. This was a fact that those who walked among the dead knew very well.

Those who walked among the fallen wore blue and grey bodysuits of a special kind of armor that allowed for greater mobility while on the battlefield, or for greater stealth abilities, a necessity for their profession as the best assassins and warriors in the Land of Hyrule, exclusive to the Royal Family of Hyrule. Some of the warriors wore hoods, while others wore masks or long black cloaks or balaclavas, while others still wore a mixture, but one thing was the same of all of them: somewhere on their uniforms they had a stylized eye with a single tear drop falling from it.

"His Highness' orders, search the bodies of the fallen for information on the enemy leaders," said one of the Sheikah present, to which the others gave a barely detectable nod as they began their search. While his men were searching for information, the leader of the unit heard something nearby. Pulling a fistful of kunai knives from his pouch, the Sheikah warrior cautiously approached the source of the noise, slowly realizing what it truly was.

It was the agitated wail of an infant.

Following the infant's wail, he soon found the source. Near a dead horse and what seemed to be the body of a dead woman was an infant boy in wrappings. As though urged by an unseen and unheard voice, the Sheikah approached the child and revealed his face, doing his best to comfort it. Casting a glance over at the body of the woman, who the Sheikah now realized was in fact the boy's mother, the Sheikah warrior thought that she almost had a pleading look on her face, as though begging someone, anyone, to take care of her child.

_Don't worry. I will,_ thought the Sheikah as he closed the woman's eyes and picked up the small, orphan child. He would teach the child the ways and secret arts of the Sheikah Tribe, and do his best to not only ensure the child would become a productive member of Kakariko Village, but a strong and swift, and noble ninja of the Sheikah Tribe. Looking down at the child, the Sheikah felt a smile slowly cross his lips.

"Now, what shall we call you?" the Sheikah muttered to himself as he approached his comrades, each of whom had interested looks on what was visible of their faces. The same unknown voice, which could have easily been one of the voices of the three golden goddesses who had created Hyrule for all he knew, that had whispered to follow the sounds of distress that his newly adopted son had been making spoke once more, whispering the perfect name into his ear.

"Ah... yes... Link. Link of the Sheikah Tribe."

_And now, thanks to a fracture point in the river that is time itself, a legend of old passed down from generation to generation by humans, Zora, Gorons, and every other walk of life that calls Hyrule home will be told anew. This is the story of the Great Battle to save Hyrule from an ever present evil. This is the tale of… the Sheikah of Time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be much longer, as it will be all about a teenage version of Link being a member of the Sheikah Tribe, as well as being Princess Zelda's retainer and/or crush, and the beginning of the adventure that is about to unfold in a very different way. In the meantime, if you liked what you saw here, then be sure to bookmark, kudos, and comment, and I'll see you guys next time!


End file.
